Love After Friendship
by Drakenor
Summary: After getting back from a long journey, Kion is starting to realize that he's developed feelings for a certain cheetah within the Guard. Will he confess his love for her or will he let it go and not even know that she has feelings for him as well? Takes place after Lion King 2. Very first fanfiction, please do review and tell me how you think I did
1. Chapter 1

As the sun broke over the horizon the leader of the Lion Guard, Kion, woke once again to perform his daily duties.

"Let's hope this can be a peaceful day today," remembering the past month he and the rest of the Lion Guard had to go to a neighboring territory to talk peace and land agreement that did not go well. The entire situation ended up being a plot by Janja to lure the Guard away so he and his friends could take them out without the Guard getting any reinforcements

His first stop would be to the watering hole so he could get a drink before going about the day, then he and the rest of the Guard would regroup at the headquarters and plan what they were going to do now since they had just got back from their long journey.

At the headquarters…..

As the Guard entered the headquarters, Bunga asked "What are we going to do now that the situation with the Outsiders was handled while we were gone?"

"With everything that has gone down in the past month I believe that the Pridelands should get some peace and quiet," replied Kion.

"Yeah but we still have to patrol the area no matter what. It is our duty." said Ono.

Fuli stepped forward, "At least we do not have to worry about Janja and his gang for a while considering we roughed them up quite a bit. They would have to recover before even thinking about coming back here again."

"All I know is that last night when we got back I passed out at my home from all that travelling we did to get back here." replied a still-tired Beshte.

"All things considered we still need to be alert just in case something does happen although I believe nothing will," Kion said in a hopeful tone.

"Well I guess we'll just have go about our daily patrols like we did before we had left," stated Kion.

"It is about the only thing we can do today is patrol. Why can we not just take a break for a day?" replied Bunga recounting his plans to take a day off.

Kion and the rest of the Guard chuckled at the honey badger's response knowing they would all like a break from their duties.

"Well I guess we will split off now. Ono you take the perimeter of the pridelands, Beshte the swamp area, Fuli the plains, Bunga the canyons and I will guard the area around Pride Rock," replied Kion.

As the rest of the Guard left the headquarters Kion couldn't stop thinking about about Fuli and he did not know why. It started happening a few months before they had left for the "peace talks" and has plagued his mind ever since.

"Why is she stuck in my head like this?" Kion asked himself trying to figure out why.

"Who's stuck in your head little brother?" Kiara asked, startling Kion.

"Wh- What do you mean?".

" I think you know exactly what I mean. You have a girl on your mind and I think I know who it is." said a snickering Kiara.

"I- I don't know what you are talking about," said Kion trying to deny it.

"Oh you definitely know what I am talking about. I think that you, my dear brother, have a crush on Fuli!" replied Kiara in an accusing tone.

"W- Why would I have a crush on her? We are just friends. For all you know I could have been thinking about Tiifu or Zuri."

"Ahh so you admit to thinking about some girl!"

"So what if I was you don't know who it was," replied Kion.

"Oh but I think I do. You see you do not hang out all that much with Tiifu or Zuri since you find them annoying. Nor do you feel that way towards Jasiri since you don't see her all that much so that leaves only one option, and that is Fuli." Kiara said in a know-it-all attitude.

Kion was at a loss for words because no matter what he said to defend himself he knew he would just be digging himself in a deeper hole.

"Alright, Alright so what if I have a crush on Fuli? I did not act like you are when I found out about you and Kovu." replied a aggravated Kion.

"True but you on the other hand do not embrace your true feelings for her like I did with Kovu and that is why I am acting like this."

"Is it obvious that I like her?" asked Kion.

"Yes and no. Yes because when you are around her you sneak a glance her direction every few moments. No because you keep your feelings hidden enough for your friends not to know but not enough for your sister not to notice."

"Why do you not just confess your love for Fuli already brother?" asked a bewildered Kiara.

"I don't even know if she likes me the same way that I like her." he replied.

"That is why you take chances. If you do not confess you will never know unless she confronts you which is unlikely considering her lone nature and if you do confess and she feels the same way you live a happy life with her. If she declines than at least you still are friends and are able to look somewhere else for a mate," explained Kiara.

"That is the thing though I am nervous about. If she declines I would not know where to look for a new love," he confessed.

"Brother love is a path that can be hard to travel, beleive me, but when you find that path you have to choose whether or not to go down that hard path or take the easier path that leads nowhere. If you do not confess you will not know the joys of sharing your life with the one you love and that is why the chance is worth it in the end because if she accepts your life is much more happier than if you were to go down that easier path,"

"Alright Kiara I will take your advice but I will confess to her when I feel is the right time. I will have to adjust to these feelings I have for her before I confess." Kion replied.

"I am happy for you Kion and will be there to help you if you ever need it." Kiara replied.

As she walked off Kion was left to think about what she had just said. Will he confess his love for Fuli or will he take the easy path in Kiara's words and may never find out her feelings for him?

 **This is my first fanfiction I have ever written and I would like to know how you think I did for a first chapter. If you would like to like to favorite and follow that would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuli's POV

As the rest of the Guard made their way to where they are going to patrol, she had decided to stop and think about the day she was going to have but she was having trouble staying on track like she usually is.

"What is wrong with me today?" she said aggravated.

Before she could say anything else Kion walked by after his sister, Kiara, had stopped him to talk about something. She couldn't help but glance his way and notice how handsome he looked today despite the journey back. Even she did not look her best but here he was looking as good as ever.

"No! I should not be thinking of him like this he is my friend," said Fuli

"Thinking of who like what Fuli?" Kiara asked, startling the cheetah.

"How were you able to sneak up on me like that Kiara?" replied a confused Fuli.

"Maybe it was because your thoughts were not on your surroundings but instead on my brother Kion," she replied.

"How would you know who I was thinking about anyways?"

"Just a wild guess since right before I snuck up I saw you give a loving glance towards Kion as he was walking by," stated Kiara.

"A 'loving glance'? I did not give him a 'loving glance'," replied a prideful Fuli.

"If there is one thing that I know about you Fuli is that you are a terrible liar," she said while laughing.

"H- How am I a terrible liar?" Fuli asked knowing she was faltering.

"One because when you try to deny something you say it in a offended way too much and it makes it obvious and two your voice starts to quiver a bit when your lie is challenged," she replied.

"Argh so what if I was looking at him like that it is all I do. He probably does not even like me that way anyways,"

"How would you know that?" asked Kiara.

"Because not once has he ever expressed his feelings for me or even hinted them at all with all the time I have spent with him!"

"And how do you know that he is maybe just nervous to do so?" she asked.

"Maybe but if he is I am just as nervous as he is about this," Fuli replied.

"You two have been friends for years now so you should be able to just ask him to talk with him alone and then confess your feelings for him," said Kiara.

"But what if he does not like me like I want him to?" asked Fuli.

Kiara, knowing better, started to chuckle.

"That is why you take a chance. If he likes you like that then you two can be together. If he does not like you like that then you know it is just not meant to be," Kiara explained.

"Ugh. Why does this have to be so difficult?" Fuli asked.

"Love can be a difficult path to go down and to achieve but once you do achieve it you realize that it is the best feeling someone can have. Trust me I am talking from experience," she replied.

"I know that it is worth it but it doesn't make it any easier!" said Fuli.

"I will not lie it does not make it easier but what it does is that it gives you a goal to reach and when you want to achieve that goal you would do anything for it," Kiara replied.

"Yeah I guess you are right about that," Fuli said.

"How about this then, the Upendi Day celebration is coming up in about a week and you could confess then. I could tell Kion that you have to tell him something and for him to meet you somewhere that you choose," offered Kiara.

"Sure I would like for that to happen. Thanks Kiara for your advice I will not forget it," replied Fuli as she started to go to her area to patrol.

As Kiara watched Fuli go running off into the plains to start her daily patrol Simba, her and Kion's father, walked up to her.

"I overheard you talking to Fuli and Kion about their love for one another to them," Simba stated.

"What? You know about them?" asked a dumbfounded Kiara.

"Of course I know about their love for each other. You ask me this like I don't pay attention to your lives. I didn't find out about them though until right before they left. Nala told me how those two look at each other and glance at one another when the other isn't looking." said Simba.

"Leave it to mom to figure out whatever it is we are doing with our lives," replied a laughing Kiara.

"Yes your mom does like to keep up with whatever it is you two are doing since she does not do as much," Simba stated.

"Well whatever happens between those two I am fine with. If they decide to get together than good for them. If they don't then it was for the better."

"Yeah that was what I was telling those two when I talked to them separately," replied Kiara.

After some time of standing there talking about different things going on in the Pridelands and some upcoming celebrations Simba had to leave for some important matter leaving Kiara there by herself.

"Oh I hope you two are able to see that you love each other and embrace it instead of brushing it aside," Kiara said before she walked off to continue her day.

 **After this chapter I will start to upload a chapter hopefully once a week if not once every 2 weeks since I would need some time to plan out how they will confess to one another. If you like the story feel free to follow and favorite it would be much appreciated. Don't forget to review! Your opinion matters!**


	3. Chapter 3 Upendi Day Preparations

This is a chapter based on Kovu and Kiara.

With the Upendi Day celebration being tomorrow there is many things to get done, one of which is to secure the area that is going to hold the celebration, Pride Rock, as well as the surrounding areas to make sure nothing goes amiss.

As all the members of the Lion Guard gathered in the headquarters to discuss the security of the event it was up to Kiara and Kovu to plan the entire thing out. Simba and Nala thought it would be a good idea for them to lead this event in their stead so they could get some practice since they are to be the next King and Queen of the Pridelands.

The only problem though is that they have to give a speech to everyone and they do not have a clue where to start.

"Why do we have to give a speech again father?" asked Kiara.

"It is a long standing tradition of the leaders to do so. The celebrations kick off right after the speech is given," replied Simba.

"We don't even know where to start with this speech!" exclaimed Kovu.

Nala stepped forward, "Here is an idea then, how about you go to the places that you first start to fall in love with each other in order to find some inspiration for it? It is what me and your father did when we had to give it year after year."

"That is actually a good idea! We could go to where we first met or to where we escaped that rhino stampede or even to where we reunited after you were exiled!" replied Kiara.

"You seem really into the idea so I guess that is what we will do then," Kovu said. "Besides I kind of like the idea as well."

"See a perfect solution to your problem! Remember though you have to be back before sunset to help with setting up and the rest of the planning," Nala stated.

"We will mom. It shouldn't take long at all to get the inspiration since it would be our first time revisiting these places," replied Kiara.

"Just remember if you do revisit the place you first met, which was the outlands, be careful. Who knows what the hyenas and vultures would do if they found out you two were in their territory." said Simba.

"We will be you can bet on that. I was trained to defend myself in a situation like that." Kovu said with a reassuring tone.

"I know that but you can never be too careful." stated Simba.

"I guess we will start to head out now. Come on Kovu," said Kiara.

As the two started to head out the Lion Guard had just finished their planning for tomorrow and started towards Simba and Nala.

"Everything should be in place security wise already the only thing we would have to do is talk with some of the lionesses who aren't participating in the celebrations and see if they would like to help us out," Kion said to his parents.

"Good then. I am sure that the ones who aren't participating would like to help out anyways instead of being stuck in the den all day," replied Nala.

"With everything going on tomorrow I am surprised that they don't want to get out there and party!" Bunga said causing everyone to laugh.

"Not everyone wants to party all of the time Bunga," Ono stated.

"Then how do they have fun then?" he asked.

"In their own ways Bunga, in their own ways," Kion replied.

"If everything is ready then for tomorrow then you should do one last patrol for the day then rest up for the celebrations," Simba said.

"Alright then. Everyone go to your assigned areas from yesterday morning," replied Kion. "If you see Janja or any of his cronies then come tell me immediately."

"Will do," replied the rest of the guard.

Later that day with Kovu and Kiara's journey they had just arrived at the spot they had first met when they were just cubs.

"Wow this actually brings back so many memories," Kiara said. "Even when we had gotten into that predicament with the crocodiles and got in trouble for it."

"Yeah this sure does," replied Kovu. "Whether you know it or not I started to have a crush on you actually after we had gotten out of that problem."

"Aww how sweet is that!" exclaimed Janja from behind them.

"Janja! What are you doing here?" yelled Kovu.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here! This is our home and we do not take to kindly to Pridelanders invading our territory," replied Janja.

"If it is us coming here then we will leave immediately," Kiara said.

"Oh no it is past that I have plans for you now!" he exclaimed.

"Why you little-" Kovu started to say before he was knocked out by a falling rock from a vulture.

"KOVU!" yelled Kiara before she herself was knocked out.

"Take the lioness with us and rough up the lion and throw him back in the Pridelands," Janja said to his gang before walking off.

What will happen to Kiara and Kovu? Will the Upendi Day celebrations go on or will they have to be cancelled? And what is Janja's plan for Kiara?

 **Hey guys! I am surprised at the amount of views for the first 2 chapters in just 3 days, over 270! I appreciate those who took the time to read my very first story and those who write reviews for it as well. I read every single one of them to see how you guys like the story. This chapter is a bonus since the rest of this week and next I will be busy. Thursday and Friday I have High School Graduation practice as well as Saturday being my Graduation. The following week I will be going on vacation to the beach for some long needed relaxation time. Expect the following week to see the next chapter to this kidnapping of Kiara. If I decide to write the next chapter on vacation it is when I have spare time but if I don't expect the chapter to come out maybe around June 5th - 7th. Thank you to all who have read the story!**


	4. Chapter 4 Upendi Day Disaster Part 1

Shortly before night fell upon Pride Rock….

"Why are they not back yet?" asked a worried Nala. "It is not like for Kiara to be out this late even for something like this."

"It will be alright dear. When we did went out the first time we did not return until the morning as well," coaxed Simba.

"I know that but it does not stop me from worrying about my daughter and step-son!" she exclaimed.

"It will be fine. Kovu was trained to fight off near everything and I trained Kiara how to defend herself when the need arises," he stated.

"I guess you are right then. If they do not show up by dawn though we send Kion and the Guard to look for them alright?" Nala asked.

"Yes we can do that then if it will ease your mind," Simba said.

Same time at the edge of the Pridelands….

"H-have to get- have to get to Pride Rock," Kovu said.

He had acquired, from the hyena and vulture ambush, multiple bruises and gashes that covered all over his body.

As he wearily staggered on his vision began to flicker and his last thought was of Kiara before he passed out from his wounds.

Upendi Day morning….

"She isn't back! We need to send her brother and the Guard to look for her now!" exclaimed Nala.

"Alright. I will go find Kion and bring him and the rest of the Guard here. Until I get back you need to make the finishing touches for the celebration since I will not be here," Simba said.

"Go then and find the Guard!" shouted Nala as he ran down the steps of Pride Rock.

At the plains where the Guard was at Bunga and Kion were playing a game of old-fashioned keep away with each other like when they were young.

"Come on Bunga you could do better than that!" teased Kion.

"Hey now you are bigger than me! If we were the same size then you would not even be touching this Baobab fruit!" exclaimed Bunga.

"Why do you two still play that game?" asked Fuli.

"It's fun! Why not join us?" Kion asked.

"Oh you know if I got a hold on that fruit you wouldn't be able to get it from me," she said.

"Wanna bet?" Kion dared.

"You are on! Get ready to lose!" Fuli said.

While they were playing the others were on the hill overlooking much of the plains of the Pridelands.

"Isn't this the life guys? Just being here without having to worry about a thing," Ono said.

"Yeah it is nice to get a rest even before the celebrations begin. Then the real party starts!" Bunga said.

"What is with you and parties?" Beshte asked.

"What can I say? I live for partying," he replied.

"I don't think we will ever fully understand you Bunga," said Ono.

Back to Fuli and Kion's game…

"Oh you want this fruit?" teased Fuli.

"Yes I do and I will get it from you!" replied Kion.

"Then come and get it!" she said right before tossing it in the air.

Not thinking about what was in his way Kion leaped up to get it and tackled right into Fuli who also jumped for it. They landed with Fuli right under Kion laughing. When they finally stopped laughing they had realized that they were holding each other and both then started to blush. As their muzzles inched closer and closer their heart rates increased. Right before they were going to kiss a roar broke the tension, Simba's roar.

They quickly got up still blushing furiously as they saw Simba running towards them. The rest of the Guard joined them at their side as he approached.

"What is it dad? You look like you just ran all the way from Pride Rock," asked Kion.

"That is because I did son," he replied panting. "There has been a situation."

"What happened this time with the outlanders?" he asked expecting the usual attempt at an attack.

"We don't know if it was the outlander's fault yet or not but your sister and Kovu have both gone missing," Simba stated.

"What were they doing out anyways with Upendi Day being today?" he replied.

"Me and your mother thought it would be a good idea for Kiara and Kovu to lead the celebrations off in our stead since they would need the practice," Simba said. "They would then have to make a speech to the rest of the Pridelanders to kick off the celebration."

"They didn't know where to start so we suggested they visit places that were important to them," he stated.

"One of which is where they met the first time, the outlands!" exclaimed Kion.

"Yes and this is why we are worried for them both," Simba replied.

"So you want me and the Guard to go look for them?" he asked.

"That is exactly what we want you to do," Simba answered.

"Alright then we will get to it immediately," said Kion.

"Everyone listen up! Time is of the essence so we need to do this as fast as we can. Go to your normal patrol areas and search the entire place as quickly as you can! If you find them come to my area around Pride Rock. If they are found I will roar for you all to know and to come to aid if needed." he stated.

"Fuli I know that you will finish up with your area the fastest so when you are done patrol the northern Outlands border. That is where they met for the first time," Kion said.

"Will do!" she replied still with a hint of red on her cheeks.

As the Guard ran out to their posts Kion looked at his father and said "We will find them you can count on that."

When he ran off Simba said to himself "I hope you do, I hope you do." before beginning his return to Pride Rock.

A little while later in Ono's patrol area…

As Ono was flying by he was searching meticulously for any sign of Kovu or Kiara. Something though caught his eye in the distance near the edge of his area. As he started to fly towards it he begun to realize that it was Kovu laying on the ground and not moving. He landed beside him and started to see if he was still living. He was breathing but was knocked out cold.

"I- I have to get to Kion!" exclaimed Ono.

At the area around Pride Rock….

"What is with Kiara in always getting lost or in trouble?" Kion said to himself.

As he was looking around the watering hole he started to see Ono flying towards him.

"Ono! Any luck finding them?" he asked.

"You have to come quickly and summon the rest of the Guard. Kovu is badly hurt and needs help immediately!" exclaimed Ono.

"What? Alright then lead us to him and I will roar for the rest when we get to him," he replied.

As they were making their way to where kovu was Fuli had just finished up searching her area but with no luck and was almost to the border.

"I hope the others have found them by now." she said to herself when she arrived.

The entire border where she is was nothing but a river with a giant dead tree acting as a bridge to both sides.

"This is where they met but I don't see them here," said Fuli. "Maybe that is a good thing."

As she started to turn around to head back to her area once more to search it she heard something rustling in the bushes that made her stop in her tracks.

"Who is there?" she yelled out.

"Oh nobody but good-old me!" exclaimed Janja as he and his gang surrounded Fuli.

"What is it you want and what have you done to Kiara?" she asked.

"Oh we haven't done anything to her yet if that is what you are wondering. As for what I want, what state would the Guard be in if their fastest member was out-of-commision?" he asked.

"W- What?" Fuli asked nervously as she tried to find a way out.

"Let's find out don't we boys? Get her!" he commanded.

As Fuli started to get attacked from all sides there was nothing that she could do to stop the onslaught of the hyenas. Three or four she could handle on her own but facing up against twelve of them was impossible. The only thing she could do was try to block the blows she was taking and try to find a way out. After a minute or two she finally saw an opening and she dashed out and ran for as long as she could to escape the hyenas before coming to a halt. Scratches, bruises and gashes littered her body and she even had a broken rib by what she could asses of it. With all of the injuries she sustained it was hard for her to stay conscious but she was able to and started to make her way to Rafiki's tree which was not far away.

The rest of the Guard stand around Kovu as he comes to.

"W- Where am I?" Kovu asked.

"You are about halfway from the Outlands to Pride Rock. What happened to you? Where is Kiara?" Kion asked him.

"Kiara! They have Kiara! I must save her!" he exclaimed trying to get up but not being able to.

"Who has Kiara?" asked Kion. "The Outlanders?"

"Yes they have her! Janja said that he had a plan for her right before I was knocked out," Kovu replied.

" _Hapana_!" exclaimed Ono.

"Those Outlanders have gone to far!" Kion stated.

"We will get you to Rafiki's tree so he can heal you but after that me and the rest of the Guard are going after Kiara," Kion said to Kovu.

"A- Alright then. There is nothing much I can do in the state I am in anyways," he replied.

As they made their way to Rafiki's tree Bunga couldn't help but ask, "Hey Kion why didn't Fuli come to the roar like the rest of us did?"

"I don't know Bunga. I hope she is alright," he replied.

As they neared the tree they saw Rafiki bending over and what looked liked treating someone. When they got closer Kion had realized that it was Fuli that he was treating and rushed to their side.

"W- What happened to Fuli Rafiki?" he asked.

"I do not know what has happened to her my dear boy. She was walking towards my tree and I noticed she was badly hurt. She fell unconscious before I got to her so I had to drag her here and started to treat her a few minutes ago." he replied.

"Will she be ok?" asked Bunga.

"Yes she will be fine. She won't be able to do any running though anytime soon, she has a broken rib," Rafiki said answering his question.

"I did this to her. I told her to go to the border and look there for them," Kion said as he started to tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey it's not your fault Kion. You had no idea what would happen," said Ono trying to help.

"Yeah like he said, it is not your fault. None of us could have expected this to happen to her," Bunga said also trying to relieve his pain.

As Kion started to calm down from the pain, that pain was soon replaced with anger.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE OUTLANDERS!" he yelled startling everyone.

"Kovu said that they had plans for Kiara. With just the four of us we can't take them all out." stated Beshte.

"Yes I know. That is why I am going to roar for my father and the rest of the lionesses," Kion replied.

As he let loose his roar for help across the Pridelands the others could do nothing but help with Fuli and Kovu as they waited for the reinforcements to arrive.

At Pride Rock….

The roar had reached the ears of Simba who was standing atop of Pride Rock. He immediately recognized the call for help and ran to the den.

"Everyone Kion and the rest of the Guard are in danger! Four of you stay here and protect Pride Rock! The rest are with me!" exclaimed Simba.

"What has happened? What has happened to our daughter?" asked a worried Nala.

"I do not know. The only thing that I do know is that Kion and the Guard need reinforcements at Rafiki's tree then we go to the Outlands." he replied. "I want you to stay here Nala."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Just to be safe. If for whatever reason I do not return you take over," Simba replied.

"Alright then I will stay here then with the other four. Go! Go and bring back our children!" exclaimed Nala.

As Simba and the rest of the lionesses took off in the direction of Rafiki's tree one thing was for certain: Upendi Day was ruined.

 **Hey everyone! This is a surprise chapter for you all. I had said that I was going on vacation this week but it had to be pushed to next week because of family reasons. So either way here is Part 1 of the Upendi Day Disaster chapter! Expect the next part to be a bit shorter than this one. This will be the last chapter I post before I go on vacation so you can expect the next part to come out June 11th or the 12th. Also I am astonished at the amount of views that this story has received in just a week and a day: 700 views! I am truly grateful to you all for taking the time to read my story. I also want to thank the people who have posted a review as well about what they think of the story. Something I should've mentioned earlier is that I would like to thank yingyangmaster for inspiring me with his story "Forbidden Love" to write my own. Go check him out if you have not already! To rap this author's note up I would just like to say thank you to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5 Upendi Day Disaster Part 2

As the Guard waited at Rafiki's tree for the lionesses to come Kion couldn't tear himself away from Fuli's side.

"Why did this have to happen to you of all animal's Fuli?" Kion asked, "You did not deserve this."

"You have feelings for her yes?" asked Rafiki surprising Kion.

"Wha- What do you mean?" replied Kion.

"Don't try to avoid it my dear boy, I have seen that look before that you give her!" he laughed. "I saw it when your sister fell for Kovu."

"Heh, only you and Kiara have been able to figure out that I love Fuli," Kion said.

"From what I have heard you are too afraid!" Rafiki exclaimed "Too afraid to confess!"

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know!" replied Rafiki.

"It was Kiara wasn't it or was it my father or Kovu?" asked Kion.

"You will not get the answer from me!" he laughed.

"What does it matter anyway? It was my fault that she is like this because I sent her right to those Outlanders! It's not like I can confess to her now." Kion stated.

"Maybe not. When you are able to however you should." Rafiki said.

"I know that my sister already convinced me to and she explained why." Kion replied.

"Then she is right then!" he said. "Take it from the baboon that worked hard to get those two together!"

"From what I heard you just sung a song about love." he said.

"You try to make an entire song about love then trying it out not knowing how it will work!" exclaimed Rafiki.

"Alright, alright I see your point." Kion said.

"Do the others know of your love?" Rafiki asked.

"I don't think they do." he replied. "My sister said that they did not know when she confronted me about that but now, with the way I'm acting, I am not so sure."

Where the rest of the Guard where….

"Why did this have to happen?" asked Beshte.

"I don't know Beshte. I don't know." replied Ono

"Man this entire situation is messed up!" exclaimed Bunga. "Without Fuli how will be able to work as an entire team?"

"With all of the reinforcements coming I don't think that it will matter." stated Ono.

"Yeah there is that." he replied. "Hey have you guys noticed how Kion has been acting?"

"What do you mean?" asked Beshte.

"I mean that ever since we got here he hasn't left Fuli's side and he looks like he is still extremely worried even though Rafiki said she will be fine." Bunga replied.

"So? What is that supposed to mean?" Ono asked. "She is a part of the Guard of course he would be worried about her."

"Ono when your eyesight was messed up and you couldn't do much Kion did not act like the way he is acting with Fuli!" he stated.

"What are you saying then Bunga?" Beshte asked.

"I have been Kion's friend before he became the leader of the Lion Guard so I know him more than most. I think that he is starting to like Fuli more than just friends." replied Bunga.

"That is ridiculous!" Ono said. "Why would he like Fuli like that?"

"Think! She is the only female on the Guard, he doesn't like any other lioness like Tiifu or Zuri and even Jasiri he does not like that way!" he exclaimed. "If that isn't enough I saw Kiara talk to both him and Fuli and both seemed to walk away a bit more relaxed than when we all saw that they were both stressed that day!"

"Fine Bunga. So what if they like each other?" Ono said.

"Yeah it is not our business to get into their personal lives." Beshte stated.

"Yeah I know that but you would think that with how close we are that we would've figured it out by now." said Bunga.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way they seem to hide it well. Probably afraid of what we would say if we found out." Ono said.

"I don't have a problem with it. I am just wondering why they didn't already get together or why Kion hasn't even told me! He tells me everything!" replied Bunga.

"Some people just want some things private Bunga." Beshte said.

As the sun was directly overhead, Simba and the other lionesses came into view.

"Everyone they are here!" Ono said.

When they came up Kion greeted his father and the rest of the lionesses that came to his aid.

"What happened Kion?" Simba asked while looking at Fuli and Kovu.

"It was the Outlanders. They have gone and kidnapped Kiara and almost killed Kovu and Fuli."

"Why would they do this?" he asked. "The only big things they do is attack a herd or ambush one of our lionesses."

"I do not know but Kovu said that before he was knocked out that Janja said that he had a plan for Kiara and that was it." Kion replied.

"I have had it with these Outlanders. Time and time again they attack the Circle of Life without no restraint trying to destroy it and no matter how many times we defeat them they keep on coming back!" yelled Kion. "We can't let them keep on doing this father otherwise one day they will wipe out our herds and turn the land back to the days of Scar's rule. With your permission, once we rescue Kiara, I would sentence the Outlanders to death."

"This event has taken an emotional toll already on both your mother and I." stated Simba. "If you would have asked me this before I would have declined with the utmost certainty but now I believe what you said is right. Yes you may sentence them to death once we have Kiara rescued."

"I know a call like that is hard to make father but it is for the best interests for everyone of the Pridelands that it was made," Kion replied.

"Alright then now that we have gotten past the grave part of this, what is the plan?" asked Simba.

"Well normally I would have Fuli scout the area and try to find her but that is not possible now." Kion said.

"Hold on a minute! Vitani! Come here please," said Simba.

"Yes my King?" Vitani asked as she approached.

"When you were with your mother weren't you a scout for her?" he asked.

"Yes I was. Do you need my help?" she asked.

"Yes we do. If you could, sneak into the Outlands, where the hyenas and vultures are, and try to find my sister?" asked Kion.

"I will do my best," Vitani replied before taking off in the direction of the Outlands.

"If what I have heard about her from Kovu is true it should not take long at all for her to find Kiara." he replied.

Like he said it did not take long for Vitani to return.

"What did you see Vitani?" asked Kion.

"She is being held in a small cave while two hyenas stand guard out front, the cave itself jutts out from the ground so the back is exposed," she said. "The main group of the hyenas and vultures are not that far in front of the cave."

"So you are saying that we could sneak up from behind the cave and surprise them?" he asked.

"Yes that is the idea," Vitani replied.

"Are there any guards in the back?" asked Kion.

"No there are not. They aren't that smart which is why, when I was with my mother, we stayed away from them," she said.

"Good. That is our plan of action then!" shouted Kion to the rest. "We need to move now to rescue Kiara since they would expect us to come at night."

As the Guard and the lionesses took off in the direction of the Outlands Rafiki yelled "Go! Go and bring the ones to justice for doing this on the day of love!"

When they arrived the planning of the rescue begun.

"Alright now me, Simba and Vitani will go into the cave to secure Kiara. The rest battle the outlanders once we are inside," stated Kion. "Do not let them escape. Knock them unconscious if you have to."

With the planning concluded they lept into action.

Back at the Rafiki's tree Fuli was starting to come to.

"Wh- What happened? Whe- Where am I?" she asked.

"You, my girl, are with Rafiki!" he said startling her.

"Ouch! How did I get here? I don't remember walking all the way here." Fuli said.

"Because you didn't! You were not that far away from my tree when you passed out," said Rafiki. "So I had to carry you all the over here!"

"Wow that must have been hard for you to do." she said surprised.

"I look week I know but looks can be deceiving." he replied.

"Where is Kion and the rest of the Guard?" Fuli asked.

"Oh they had already came by here," answered Rafiki. "Kion even roared for the help of the lionesses to aid in the rescue!"

"He was quite upset when he saw you hurt." he stated. "He never left your side until the reinforcements arrived."

 _He did that for me?_ She thought.

"Too bad for those Outlanders though! Kion asked Simba to put them to death!" Rafiki said.

"What!?" Fuli exclaimed knowing Kion did not ever want to take a life.

"Yes he did! He asked Simba to allow him to sentence them to death by the Roar!" he replied.

"Oh no! He can't do that!" Fuli replied.

"Why not?" asked Rafiki.

"Because he of all of the Guard should know that if you use the Roar out of hate or vengeance you will lose it!" she said.

"Oh dear, now I did not think of that." he replied.

"I must stop him from doing it!" said Fuli as she started to get up.

"But you are in bad shape! You will be an easy target!" Rafiki said surprised.

"I don't care! If I don't go he will lose the Roar and the Lion Guard will fall apart just like it did with Scar!" she replied. "And besides I have a feeling that the battle will be already over by the time I get there."

At the cave Kion had just went in and found his sister Kiara.

"Kiara! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ugh. I think so." Kiara said. "Where is Kovu?"

"He was badly injured and is now at Rafiki's tree recovering now along with Fuli." Simba said.

"Fuli? What happened to Fuli?" she asked.

Kion trying to hold back his tears and anger said, "She was ambushed by the hyenas. They probably thought that if they took out one of own that we wouldn't respond so quickly but, by what I can hear outside, they were sorely mistaken."

"Oh my. Will she be alright?" asked Kiara.

"Yes. Rafiki said that her wounds weren't life threatening so she should make a good recovery but she does have a broken rib," he replied. "We have to get you out of here. The battle should be just about over. We will wait it out."

As the battle drew to the end they emerged from the cave.

"Gather them all in one spot!" Kion yelled.

When they were all together Janja started to talk. "How? How could you have done all of this so fast?"

"You underestimate us Janja. You did not think about all the other lionesses that are with us," Kion said "I am able to call for the aid at anytime if I or the Guard are in need of it."

"What was your plan regarding my daughter?" Simba demanded.

"Heh no use now. I was planning to keep her as a hostage. Use her to get a piece of the Pridelands and still keep her as collateral just in case you would try to take it back." he replied.

"You never learn do you?" Kion asked. "No matter what you do the Circle of Life will always exist it will never go away."

"You have failed to learn your lesson from the previous encounters along with the rest of your gang so by the power I have I hereby sentence you to death. Kion if you please." stated Simba.

"You have brought this upon yourself Janja," Kion asked as he prepared himself.

"No! You can't do this!" he exclaimed.

"I can and I must," Kion replied as he prepared the Roar.

Just as he was about to use the Roar a word broke out.

"STOP!" yelled Fuli.

Recognizing the voice Kion immediately stopped and turned to where he heard Fuli's voice.

"What are you doing here Fuli!?" Kion asked.

As she approached she said, "This is not the way Kion! You of all of us should know that if you use the Roar out of hate or vengeance you WILL lose it."

"Fuli they have never learned there lesson despite all of the times we have defeated them!" he exclaimed.

"I know that but it does not matter! Yes they may never learn their lesson but it doesn't mean they have to be put to death. It is in our groups name we guard the Pridelands no matter what enemy even if it is the same one," Fuli said.

"After what they did to you, you still believe that they should be spared?" Kion asked.

"Yes! As much as I want them to be out of our lives forever no animal should be put to death that doesn't fall into the Circle of Life. If you kill them now not only would you lose the Roar, you would go against the thing you swore to defend!" she stated.

There was nothing but silence as Kion thought over what she had just said. Until he finally realized.

"How could I have been so blind?" he asked.

"Hate and fear can make one do things they wouldn't even dream of doing Kion," Fuli replied.

"You are right. I shouldn't have even thought of this idea," he said.

"Let us go back to Pride Rock then since we have Kiara now," Kion said. "But be warned Outlanders, you have learned of what we can do to you when you attack the Circle of Life so rethink about ever stepping into the Pridelands again!"

Janja and his group could do nothing but sit there and accept what he was saying since they were utterly defeated in the battle with the lionesses.

As the were at the edge of the Pridelands it was around evening time and they knew that they would not get back before the moon had risen.

"We will have to sleep at Rafiki's since we have to go there for Kovu anyways," Kion said to the rest as they all agreed.

When they had made it Kovu and Kiara were finally reunited and the rest had started to get some sleep except Kion.

He couldn't sleep so he went atop of a nearby hill and sat there staring into the stars.

"What is wrong Kion?" Fuli asked as she joined him on the hill.

"Oh nothing. I just couldn't sleep," he replied. "What about you?"

"Neither could I. Mostly because of the day and my wounds." she said.

"I'm sorry Fuli." Kion said

"Sorry for what," she wondered.

"Sorry for sending you out there to the Prideland's edge. If I hadn't done that then you wouldn't be hurt right now," he replied as he hung his head.

Fuli used her paw to make him look her in the eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Kion. I don't blame you in the slightest for what happened," Fuli said.

"Yeah everyone else said the same thing," Kion chuckled.

"Well they were right then," she laughed as well.

As they both sat there staring in the stars the one thing that they wanted to confess popped into their heads.

"Fuli there is something I have been meaning to say to you," Kion said nervously.

"Same with me Kion. I have been holding it back for too long now," she replied.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" he asked.

"Let's say it at the same time," Fuli said.

They said in unision "Three," "Two," "One,"

"I love you" they both had said.

"Wh- What? You love me?" Kion asked.

"Y- You as well?" she asked.

"Yes Fuli I Love you. I started to have feelings for you a few months before we left on our journey," he replied almost choking up.

"I love you too Kion. I too started to have them before the journey," she said almost choking up as well.

"What do we do now?" Kion asked as their muzzles inched closer and closer.

"The only thing that we can do right now," Fuli replied.

With that the space between the muzzles closed for the kiss. It could not have been a better first kiss. Both having overcome their own problems to get to this moment they enjoyed the kiss for as long as they could before they broke apart. As they both were cuddled together they slept the night away both having finally achieved the thing they were looking for so long and that was Love After Friendship.

 **I would like to thank you all for reading my very first story that I have written. It has been an amazing time for me writing this story for you all to enjoy. I would also like to thank the people who wrote reviews for my story for it helped inspire me to continue on with the story. I will be writing a sequel to this story but I am not sure if I will post it as another one entirely or continue it off of this story. It will be named however "Forever Together" and I am not sure yet of when the first chapter will be live but I am shooting for the first week in July. Thanks again to all of you!**


End file.
